Life, As I Know It
by rocketqueen11
Summary: What happens when Bella leaves her life in Forks, and her boyfriend, to move to Seattle with her best friend Alice? What will she do for true happiness. M, to be safe. Canon couples, probably. All Human. More inside. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella is going to visit her best friend Alice in Seattle for the weekend. She hopes to move there in a few months. What will happen when she does? She has a boyfriend back home, so what happens when a green eyed boy, that she thinks she hates, comes and sweeps her off her feet. Will she fall for it, or go for someone else? Read and find out. M just to be safe, canon couples, probably.

**A/N: So, I'm not much of a writer, but I read all the time, and I know what I like to read and have all of these ideas, do I've decided to give it a shot. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Oh a shooting star! I wish I owned Twilight! ...Damn, just an airplane. Guess I don't own it.**

Prologue

"I don't know why Alice doesn't just come here this weekend, it'd be good for her to come home." Charlie, my dad, huffed as I started packing up my car for my weekend trip to Seattle.

"Because, Dad, she JUST moved, and I offered to help her, even though it will take us the entire weekend just to get through her clothes. Besides, she wants to me meet her new roommate, and you know I should be spending time in the city if I want to transfer to UW next year." I explained, out of patience. I had told him all of this at least three times.

"But Bells, her roommate could be a drug dealer, or a hooker! Or what if you just don't like her? I really think you should just stay here this weekend. Go another time…_or never" _He grumbled the last part under his breathe but I still heard him. I had to stop packing at this point. I knew the man was grasping at straws, but really?! A drug dealer or a hooker?

"First of all, you know Alice, she would never live with a drug dealer or a hooker, and even if they were doing it behind her back, she'd still know, she knows everything! Second of all, if I don't like her, it's just the weekend, I can put up with her for Alice's sake, and she already guaranteed that I'd like her. An Alice seal of approval on both parts, we really can't go wrong. And third, I know you don't want me to go at all, but you know I need to. Forks doesn't hold enough opportunity for me, besides I want the experience of an actual college, not just a community one." After I said all this, I saw the last glimmer of hope in his eyes disappear as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'm just gonna miss you when you go, and I'm trying to avoid it as much as possible. Just promise you'll call when you get there, and don't speed!"

"Dad, I can't speed, you know that, I did live with the chief of police after all. And don't worry, I always call." I threw the last of my bags in the trunk of my new - well new to me anyways - Ford Focus. Me and Charlie had pooled some money together when my old red truck had died and my boyfriend, and mechanic, Jacob Black, had deemed it 'deader than dear'. "Bye, Dad! Love you!" I have him a small hug before jumping into my car.

I faintly heard him yell "Be careful!" as I drove off to the big city.

**Again, any feedback is great, I have the next two chapters written, but I would like to see the reaction to this first, to see if anyone is interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is mainly describing Bellas background, and how she knows people and what not, not too much action, but could help avoid some questions later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still no shooting star, still don't own Twilight**

Chapter One

I drove in mostly silence. I loved to bask in my own thoughts while I let the wind whip through my hair. Okay maybe not wind, it is Forks after all, and it does rain about 99 of the time, but at least the air from the car. This time I thought about everything in my life. Just thinking of things as they popped up. I guess we could start with me. My name is Isabella Swan - Bella for short. I'm eighteen. I graduated Forks High School last year, and have been attending community college this year, so I could save some more money. I was hoping to transfer to the University of Washington Seattle campus next year. I moved to Forks in my freshman year when my mother, Renee married her boyfriend, Phil. He traveled a lot, and I hated being a burden so I figured I'd spend some time with Charlie before joining the real world. Forks didn't hold too much for me, I was basically an outcast my entire freshman year, so I was extremely happy when Alice moved in our sophomore year and we hit it off instantly.

Alice. I missed her. We had been inseparable for three years, and now we barely ever see each other. Hopefully not for long, she is practically a sister to me, and me to her, both of us being only children. She was short, even shorter than my 5'4", spunky, graceful, kind, gorgeous, and most of all - hyper. Where the girl got all of her energy, I had no idea, I just wish she'd give me some. She moved to Seattle in September to go to school to be a fashion designer. The girl did have an eye for style. She lived her first six months in a basement suite, not wanting to live completely alone, but not wanting to move in with a total stranger. Her parents, being probably the richest people in Forks, would have bought her her own place, but she refused saying she wanted to be 'independent' and 'do this on her own'. She still used their credit cards for her clothes though, naturally. When I suggested bargain shopping on a budget, she looked at me like I had three heads. The girls can't go three days without a trip to the mall. She just moved in with a new girl, Rosalie, that she met at fashion school. It's strange, both me and Alice don't usually get along with others, especially girls, claiming to be on a different wavelength than everyone else, but Rosalie apparently is different. Alice says she's spunky enough to keep up with her, and witty enough to keep up with me. This girl must be something else. If we hit it off it would be just another reason on top of my millions to move to Seattle. Not that I had many reasons to stay in Forks in the first place.

Charlie was a reason. The man was all alone before I came, and he'd be alone again when I left. Plus he couldn't cook at all! I'd have to give him a few lessons, and make lots of dinners for him when I come back to visit. I guess he won't be all alone either. He does have his best friend, and fishing buddy Billy Black. Who is also Jakes dad.

Jake. Another reason to stay. But also another reason to leave. We'd been together for about nine months now, and had been friends since we were in diapers. I never really thought we'd end up together, but if one word describes that boy, it's persistent. I love him, but I don't think I'm in love with him. We don't talk about what will happen if I go. Every time I bring it up he gets upset, so I figure we'd leave it until we know for sure about the transfer. I suppose we'll try long distance, and go from there.

Since I was so lost in my thoughts, the ringing of my cell phone.

_Ooooh we're halfway there._

_Ooooooh livin' on a prayer._

_Take my hand and we'll make I swear_

_Ooooooh livin' on a prayer_

Bon Jovi rang out from my phone, indicating it was Alice. We had gotten great 80's songs as each others ring tones. Livin' on a Prayer for her and Don't Stop Believin' by Journey for me. You couldn't not belt out those songs.

"Hey Alice!" I answered, excited to see her already.

"Bella! Where are you, you should be here by now!" She sounded like she was about to explode, like I said, infinite amount of energy here.

"Alice, what are you talking about? I'm making great time, I'm even speeding a little. You have to remember that not everybody drives double the speed limit like you." I tried to calm her down, but I didn't think it was ever possible.

"That didn't answer my question! Where are you? I want to know how much longer I have to wait before I can see my best friend again!" She wailed

I realized that I didn't know exactly where I was because I had been so caught up in my thoughts. An exit sign was coming up and by glancing at it I realized I was only about 20 minutes away. "Relax, I'll be there in about a half hour."

"Okay! I can't wait! See you soon Bella!" She said before hanging up. I shook my head. I loved that girl but she could be a little much.

The last twenty minutes of the drive went by in a flash and soon I was trying to maneuver my way down the streets of Seattle, trying to find Alice's new place.

I pulled up to what I thought it was, and ran to check the name on the call buttons before getting my bags out. She said it was 3B, and there it said Hale. The lease was in Rosalie's name, and if I remember correctly, her last name was Hale, so I figured I must be in the right place. I grabbed my bag from my car, and buzzed up. Once I was let in, I made my way up the stairs and didn't even have the chance to knock on the door before Alice ran out and jumped on me, making us both fall over.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're here, we're going to have the BEST time, especially in the new place. Oh my god! You still have to meet Rose, come on, what are you still doing on the floor?" This all came out rushed, and I barely caught any of it, as I got up and brushed myself off.

"Sorry, I was under pixie attack there, you gotta warn me before you jump Alice, now I'm gonna have a bruised tailbone!" I rubbed it and winced, yep definitely gonna bruise.

"Oh that's nothing new for you, now come on!" She exclaimed, while yanking on my arm and dragging me into her new place. For such a little girl, she sure had a lot of strength. As I stumbled in I had to stifle a gasp.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, sorry.**

Chapter Two

I had to gasp for two reasons. One, the apartment was beautiful. When you walked in there was a kitchen small dining room to your right, expanding onto a living room, with a door to a bedroom on both sides. There was another door right beside the bedroom on the right that was leading to what I was assuming to be the bathroom.

The other reason was because of her. This had to be Rosalie. She looked like she could be a model. Even sitting, I could tell she was tall, with long blonde hair to the middle of her back. She had a figure that every girl wants and made me feel even more plain. You could tell she was naturally beautiful. Her bright blue eyes danced while she laughed at what was ever on tv.

"Rose, this is Bella, Bella this is my roommate, Rose." She got up and advanced on us, while I took a step forward and tripper - over air.

As I hit the floor, I heard Alice burst out laughing. Of course, she always laughed at my unfortunate clumsiness, it's practically a disorder. I looked up to see Rose trying to stifle a laugh, badly.

"You okay?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

I stood up and smiled. "Yeah, seeing Alice for the first time in two months gave me pixie dust overload. I thought I was Peter Pan and that I could fly. Turns out, I was wrong."

She broke into a full out smile and turned to Alice as she said "You were right, pretty and witty. I think I'm gonna like this girl."

We all finally calmed down from laughing and it was one quiet second when we heard "He's the fastest kid alive" come from the tv, and it sent us into another round of giggles.

"Superbad?" I raised my eyebrow to Rose. She just shrugged. "I like your style."

"Speaking of style, Bella, we're going shopping tomorrow, you can't get out of it so don't even try." Alice declared, putting her hands on her hips, indicating I had no say in it.

"Alice, why don't get through unpacking your clothes first and then shop if we have time." Plus I knew unpacking her clothes would take the better part of the weekend, and we'd probably never get around to shopping at all. And she couldn't say no, she loved going through her clothes.

"Fine," she sighed, "but if we don't end up going you owe me big time! And, I get to give you any clothes that I don't want or would look better on you!" I nodded, there would be no other time that she would let me get out of shopping with her so I had to take what I could get.

After settling in, and calling Charlie, we decided just to hang out for the night, that way me and Rose could get to know each other better, and me and Alice could catch up. I learnt that Rose was dropping out of fashion school at the end of the year, she wanted to be a mechanic now. It sounded like she even knew more than Jake. She also had a boyfriend named Emmett, and a brother named Jasper, both of who I would meet sometime soon they said. She told me about how she had to kick out her last roommate, Jessica, and was hesitant to let Alice move in at first.

"How come you had to kick her out?" I asked, curious.

"Oh god, you should have met her. Actually I hope you don't, she's horrible. Anyway, she tried to be exactly like me. She dyed her hair blonde and got extensions, so it would look like mine, but it was almost yellow! And then when me and Emmett started dating, she went after his brother, Edward, deciding it would be sooooo cool if we both dated two brothers." She stated rolling her eyes. "He's almost scarred for life now, she wouldn't leave him alone and she still hasn't given up, even after I kicked her out and threatened her with bodily harm."

I laughed. "Well Rose, you got to go through the bad to get to the good, and now you have the best!" Alice exclaimed.

After a few more hours of talking and some junk food we decided to go to sleep. It was probably about four o'clock in the morning, and I was exhausted, so I collapsed onto their couch into a night full of no dreams.

I awoke, far too early in my opinion, to the sound of chips being eaten. I groaned throwing my arm over my eyes without opening then. "Aliiiiice, do you have to do that right in front of me." She loved to wake me up in the mornings. Damn pixie's a morning person.

I heard some low chuckling and shot up. In front of me, sitting on the coffee table was the _biggest _guy I had ever seen up close. He was a mass of muscles, curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and the goofiest smile. "You must be Bella." He laughed as I looked on, completely confused. "I'm Emmett, Rose's boyfriend. You know you talk in your sleep, right? It was like a movie, I got chips and everything!" He sounded very proud.

I stood up, shaking of my sleepy state. "Right, Emmett…um…bathroom." I said, and I stumbled over in the direction of the bathroom. I stubbed my toe on the leg of the couch and started jumping up and down in pain. "Shit, shit, shit! I HATE stubbing my toe! Hurts so damn bad!"

Emmett was standing now as well, sans chips, but he on the other hand had his head thrown back in booming laughter. Alice and Rose both came out of their rooms at the sound of the commotion, glaring at being woken up, their glares turning into laughter at the sight of me jumping up and down in pain. "Oh Bella, I can tell that you're gonna be a HUGE source of entertainment. People getting hurt is always funny."

I glared at him, it was way to early for knocks at my clumsiness.

"Well you'll love Bella then, she's a regular at the ER, they know her by name, doesn't even need to fill out forms anymore." Alice piped up, her mood improving at my expense. I turned my glare on her then, and Emmett laughed even harder. Alice just shrugged. "You know it's true, you're just a walking disaster, I though you'd accepted it."

"I have but you don't have to go telling perfect strangers that I'm a regular at the ER, Alice! That's embarrassing!" I had stopped hopping up and down, settling for leaning against the couch, clutching onto my toe.

"Trust me, after this weekend, we won't be perfect strangers, I think we'll become best friends!" Emmett stated, flashing a toothy grin. "Come here and give your new best friend a hug!" He bowled over to be and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. No scratch that, a bladder crushing hug.

"Emmett - can't - breath - have to - pee!" I squeezed out. He let go and apologized. I could tell this weekend was gonna be life changing.

**A/N: review, please. constructive critism would be great**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to say thanks to edwardrocksmysocks for my first review, and alert. And on with it.**

**Disclaimer: not yet...**

Chapter Three

That weekend was the best one I have had in a long time. I hit it off immediately with both Rose and Emmett. Rose was feisty, she had tons of attitude, I can already tell I would hate to get on her bad side. Lucky for me, she seemed to like me. Emmett was the complete opposite. His appearance gave away nothing of his personality, he was like a teddy bear, sweet, fun and just made everyone laugh. He sort of reminded me of Joey from Friends, but more muscular. Him and Rose were the perfect couple.

With Alice, and two more good friends already there, I couldn't wait to move to Seattle. All I had to do was wait a few more weeks until my transfer request comes back. I was already sure I had it in the bag.

At least, that's what I thought.

2 months later

I was so pissed off!! I sent in my transfer request over two months ago, and I still haven't heard anything back from them. Even if I wasn't accepted, I would at least like to know. Actually, not being accepted might be worse, but come on! Don't leave me hanging.

I was off to visit Alice and Rose again, this time for a week. Their school finished earlier than the universities, and I worked my ass off to finish my studies early, because I was in mostly correspondence courses. I would have left the Friday and come back the Sunday, giving me 10 days, I really needed to get away, but when I mentioned that Jake had gotten pissed.

"_What the hell Bella?! All you do now is go visit Alice and her dumb new roommate. You're gone every second weekend and when you are here all you do is study and work! You never have any time for me anymore." He was red in the face from yelling, I could tell this all hurt him, but really, he knew I wanted to live there, he knew all this going into the relationship. "Did you meet someone else there, is that what you're not telling me? Do you go down there every second weekend and really spend it with some ego inflated frat boy? Does he -"_

_That was enough. I had to cut him off. "Jake!! How many times do I have to tell you that the only guy up there that I've met is Rose's __boyfriend__, Emmett. Honestly, this is getting ridiculous. If it makes you happy I won't leave until Monday and I'll spend the weekend here." He looked smug. "I don't know how you're gonna take it if I end up leaving at the end of the school year, I mean -"_

_It was his turn to cut me off this time. The smug look was gone, and the anger was back. "Please Bells, you're not going anywhere, I know that and you know that. You haven't heard anything back from them so lets please just forget all this." That stung, but maybe it was true, maybe they had looked at my request and just laughed and threw it away, wondering how I could have even thought of applying. I blinked back tears and nodded._

Alice hadn't been happy when I told her I wasn't coming until Monday but I promised her an extra shopping trip to make up for it. She had shut up fast after that.

Monday came and I decided to get an early start. I showered, packed my bags, more bags that usual this time, and got dressed. I wore black Capri yoga pants, and a white t-shirt with a black hoodie overtop. I would be driving and it was early, might as well be comfortable. I hoped Alice would understand. I ran down the stairs to throw down a quick bowl of cereal before hitting the road, when I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I came to a halt, surprisingly without falling.

"What time is she planning on leaving today Charlie?" I heard Jake ask. I wondered why he was here, I had just spent all weekend with him and his friends, even though I much rather would have been in Seattle hanging out with Alice, Rose and Emmett.

I decided to walk in and answer that for myself. "I'm leaving right after I eat, Jake. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you before you left."

Charlie interrupted by getting up from the table loudly. "Well I'm off kids. Have a good week, Bells. Say hi to Alice for me, don't forget to call, and remember be careful!" Charlie had become a lot more used to idea of me leaving in the past few months. Either that, or a lot better at hiding the fact that he didn't like it.

"Bye, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed my forehead before walking out the door. I got out my cereal, fixed myself a bowl and sat down in one of the chairs, when I noticed Jake was still standing there. I motioned for him to sit down.

After he slumped down into the chair he started. "Please don't go Bells-"

Not this again.

"Jake, please, I already stayed behind 3 extra days for you."

"I'm not just talking about this week. I mean at all. I feel like I'm losing you. We never spend any time together, and when we do I can tell that you don't want to be there. I can't even imagine what it's gonna be like if you move to Seattle." He looked exhausted, like he'd been up all night. "Please, I can't lose you, I love you."

I sighed. I really didn't know what to say to that. Instead, I got up and went and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around him, nuzzling my face into his dark, russet neck. "Jake, I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of pressure lately, trying to save up as much as I can, and with school, and visiting Alice. But now, I've got more than enough money, so I can start cutting back on my hours, and spend that time with you." I looked up at him and saw that he looked a bit happier, but I could still see the sadness in his eyes. I hated being the cause of that look. "And you were right, I probably won't get into UW if I haven't heard anything back yet, so I'll be here. But I miss Alice, she's my best friend and other than you, my only friend,"

"You have my friends, too, Bells" He cut in.

"But that's just it, they're _your_ friends. I need to visit Alice this week. Have a little girl time with her."

He sighed, encircling my small waist in his big arms "Okay, but please call me this time, and promise me that you'll come see me the minute you get home."

"I promise" touching my lips to his. He, of course, tried to deepen the kiss, which wasn't something I wanted. I wanted to eat and hit the road. Luckily my stomach grumbled and I was able to pull apart. "Okay, Casanova, I gotta eat, and leave. Besides your finals are coming up next month, you should start studying."

"Okay," he rolled his eyes at this "I love you Bells, be safe, and call me, please." He stressed, and kissed me one last time, before walking out the door.

I ate my bowl of cereal quickly, anxious to get to Seattle. I had been up there almost every second weekend for the past two months, this was true. I have grown very close to Rose and Emmett. The four of us hung out all the time. I had met Rose's brother, Jasper once, my last time there, he was quiet, but also a lot of fun, so I was excited to spend more time with him. I still had yet to meet the infamous Edward. Apparently he doesn't go out a lot while schools in, except for with his girlfriends. Yes, plural, apparently Emmett's little bro was a bit of a ladies man. I sped the entire way to Seattle.

* * *

**Reviews, please. Any constructive criticism would be great and all ideas are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

I drove to the now familiar building, ringing the buzzer for 3B. I moved cautiously to the door this time, Alice had taken to attacking me almost every time I came now, and really would rather not get another bruised tailbone. The door was flung open and I flinched, but instead of being tackled to the ground, I was pulled into a chokehold. Or an Emmett hug, the same thing.

"Bella, my favorite brunette!!" He bellowed out while crushing me. I saw Alice put her hands on her hips behind him.

"Favorite, Emmett? Thanks a lot!"

"C'mon, Ali, you're my favorite pixie, you know that." He released me from him death grip then and I dropped my bags inside the door, anticipating Alice's next move. As I though she would she flung herself onto me, only this time I didn't fall over.

"Alice, it's only been two weeks, how come every time I see you, you act like it's been 10 years?"

"I just missed my best friend! Besides I was expecting you on Friday and then you call and say you can't come until after the weekend? What's the problem?"

"Jake wanted me to stay. I've barely spent any time with him lately, with working my ass off to finish school early, and save all that money and all."

"Well, he should get used to it, you are going to be moving up here right away, as soon as you get your transfer request back."

"I don't know. I'm beginning to think that I won't. I mean it's been two months! I haven't heard anything. It must be a no."

"BELLA!" Alice exclaimed, "how many times do I have to tell you you'll get in. Trust me, you know I'm never wrong. And it will be soon too, I can feel it."

I said hi to Rose, who thankfully isn't as exuberant as her boyfriend and her roommate, and we settled into our old habits. We joked around mostly, and played Rock Band. We had come up with the perfect lineup, I was the best at the singing, Alice was the best at the drums, and Rose and Emmett were the best at the guitar, switching off between guitar and bass. We got 100 on almost every song. At around 10:30 Emmett decided he had to go home. Going to UW meant his classes weren't done yet. Alice decided she was going to bed, too. She had to work early in the morning. Me and Rose stayed up talking, and when she was saying goodbye to Emmett I realized that I didn't know how they had gotten together, so I asked.

"Well, we knew each other from high school, as you know. After me and Jasper moved to Seattle from Texas in my sophomore, and his junior year we really didn't know anyone. Jasper and Emmett became quick friends, and I was dragged along into it. It was the four of us, me, Em, Jazz and Edward."

"So you guys started dating right away?" Wow, that was a long time for our age.

"Oh no, we were all just really good friends, the way we got together was actually pretty funny. When we first moved I always had this little crush on him, but didn't do anything about it. We were good friends and everyone else at our school was lame, so I didn't want to lose that friendship. Anyway, we were hanging out here last October and he went to leave. His jeep wouldn't start and he was getting frustrating trying to figure out what was wrong with it. I had been really good in our automotives class in high school so I asked to look at it. He, of course didn't think I had it in me, so he just asked me to drive him home. I saw what was wrong with and fixed it in about two minutes. I looked over at him and he was looking at me with his mouth hanging wide open, disbelief written all over his face. I went to ask him what was wrong when he just grabbed me and kissed me. Apparently he had always had feelings for me too, but that pushed him over the edge. We've been together since."

"Well I think you guys are perfect for each other, it seems like you've been together forever."

"Not that much has changed actually, it was an easy transition. The only difference from dating and friendship is now we kiss and have sex." She leaned in closer, dropping her voice a bit. "But you want to see perfect, you should see Alice and Jasper around each other."

"What?! I though Alice was dating that Tyler guy." I was shocked, Alice had never mentioned Jasper as anything more than a friend before, and she tells me everything.

She leaned back. "Oh she is, but she won't be for long. As much and she and Jasper want to deny it, something's there for them. You'll see what I mean. We're all hanging out this weekend, they can't do much during the week, because of school, you'll see Em of course though. I think you'll even get to meet Edward this weekend, if he's not too much of an ass."

Now I was excited. Rose had told me some stories from high school about the four of them that were hilarious. As great as Rose and Emmett were, I couldn't wait to see all four of them together.

She looked torn, like she wanted to tell me something, but didn't know if she should. "Well I'm gonna hit the sack now, I'm pretty beat. I'll see you in the morning, Bella"

"'Night, Rose" I then fell over onto their couch for another nights sleep.

* * *

Morning came too soon. I woke up to Alice coming out of the bathroom, towel drying her short, black hair. She was one person that didn't know how to be quiet while others slept.

"Morning Bella! Rose went out to get us coffee. I usually do it but I slept in this morning. I told her what you liked and she said she'd get it for you." At least Rose knows how to be quiet in the morning.

"Are you sure you even need coffee?" I mumbled through a yawn. That stopped Alice.

"What? Did you just say lets go golfing? Bella you know I don't golf."

"I know, I don't either. I said are you sure you ever need coffee. You have endless amounts of energy as it is, and coffee stunts you're growth, I though you wanted to make it past 5 feet this year."

Alice opened her mouth to say something back, but shut it, smiling sweetly. "I'll get you back for that one, Swan." Crap, you never know what Alice had up her sleeves. She went back to running, or I guess dancing, around the apartment, getting ready for work. I barely saw her fly out the door as she grabbed her coffee from Rose, thanking her as she walked in.

I stared after her in bewilderment. "Don't worry, you get used to seeing that every morning." Rose chuckled, as she handed me my coffee. I sipped at it, white mocha, with raspberry flavoring, and extra whip, perfect. She suddenly got a serious look on her face. "Can I talk to you?" I patted the seat next to me, and she sat down. "So Alice told me that you guys had decided before that if you got your transfer to UW that you two would live together and -"

"Don't worry," I cut her off, I could tell where she was going with this, "things change, Alice is your roommate now, and I can always live on the dorms on campus it's really -"

"Bella, I wasn't saying that I wanted you guys to give up that plan. I was going to tell you last night, but I wanted to wait until it was for sure. I talked to Larry, our landlord, and there is a three bedroom opening up on the fifth floor, and after some flirting, I convinced him that he could just switch the lease from that apartment to this one." My mouth dropped, "I've already talked to Alice, and she thinks it's a great idea, so now I just wanted to see what you thought. Would you want to live with me and Alice if you transfer here?"

I was shocked, I thought for sure she'd be telling me there was a change of plans, and that her and Alice were now roommates. Not that Rose was ever rude, they just seemed to get along so well. I couldn't believe she wanted me to live with them too. "Rose - wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you, I would love that. But first we need to be sure that I'm actually getting the transfer."

"Alice said she's positive and I think you and I both now that somehow that little pixie is always right."

"Thanks, Rose, this means a lot to me." I gave her a huge hug.

"Don't worry about it, besides I think we all get along really well, there's no telling what the three of us could get into together." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "I got to get ready for work, Em said since you'll be on your own today that he'd come by after his classes and keep you company. I think Alice got the rest of the week off too, and I got a few of the days off, it'll be a great week." She got up and went for a shower.

I didn't know why they had taken time off for me, I really didn't mind being on my own, it would be nice to go for a walk around and see what there is to do.

* * *

Later that day Emmett called and said that he had forgotten about a huge assignment due in one of his classes tomorrow and couldn't come by, but that he would make it up to me. I told him not to worry, and I decided to go walk around the campus.

It was beautiful. I was surrounded by tall buildings, with archways, sprawled out over green grass. I couldn't believe there was a chance I might be going here come fall. I was still nervous about the outcome, but I had to give it to her, Alice was always right, and I hoped to god she was right about this.

I was walking around, mesmerized by the beauty and so lost in my thought of going here that I didn't see him. He had been sitting on the grass, studying a book when I tripped right over him.

"Watch where you're going." He sneered at me without even looking up.

I started to blush, and then I looked over at him. He was gorgeous. I could tell he was tall, even while he was sitting. Lean, with a hint of being muscular. His bronze hair was messy and slightly ruffled by the wind. He had a strong jaw, and defined features, from what I could tell. His head was down in the books. "Oh…I'm sorry.." I stuttered.

"Yeah, you should be." Again without even looking up. The nerve of the guy! It's not like I meant to trip over him, it was an accident, and I apologized. I couldn't believe he was being such an ass.

"You don't have to be such an ass about it." I muttered, standing up and brushing myself off, I was probably beet red by now. What a jerk. I started to walk away when I felt someone grab me by the arm. It was him.

* * *

**Reviews, criticism, ideas are all welcome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm still wishing**

Previously: _I started to walk away when I felt someone grab me by the arm. It was him._

Chapter Five

"Hey, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." If I though he was gorgeous before, I didn't know what he was now. He looked like a god. Adonis or something. His green eyes smoldered at me. I felt some kind of electricity where his hand grabbed me, and I brushed it off. He was staring me up and down. I turned to walk away, I had to get away from the intensity of his eyes before I got an even deeper shade of red.

"Whatever." I mumbled, stumbling away. He grabbed me again. What is it with this guy?! Why couldn't he just leave me alone and let me go?

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be an ass I just -"

"BABY!" I heard a shrill voice shriek behind me. He closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Shit." He dropped his arm. "I really am sorry." He said, opening his eyes turning the intensity back on me.

"Whatever, it's fine." I said and turned around to walk away and I received a death glare from a short girl with wild curly, badly dyed blonde hair. Must be his girlfriend, he was gorgeous after all.

When I got back to Alice and Rose's place I told them about the gorgeous ass of a man I ran into, and they laughed it off and said get used to it, because other than Emmett, Jasper and Edward pretty much all the hot guys were assholes. Alice didn't even bring up Tyler not being one. I decided after seeing the way her and Jasper act around each other that I'd have to ask her about that.

* * *

Wednesday came and went, as did Thursday, nothing exhilarating happening. Alice woke me up on Friday saying she had a feeling something great was gonna happen today. I just shook my head. She should be a psychic on tv, I bet she'd make more money than Miss Cleo.

That night we were supposed to have a movie night with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I guess I would get to finally meet the guy. Me, Alice and Rose were at the grocery store buying chips, popcorn, pop, all the regular movie munchies when Charlie called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells! Guess what? You're letter from UW finally came."

Oh god, this was it. I held up my finger to Rose and Alice, signaling I'd be right back and walked into the next aisle. "Have you opened it?"

"That's a federal offense, and I am a police chief, what do you take me for?"

"A father who's way too curious about what school his daughter will attending next year."

He laughed. "You're right. I did open it." He paused. Oh god, shit, shit, what if I didn't get in. "And you got in." YES! I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to say. I didn't realize I hadn't responded until Charlie snapped me out of it. "Bells, you still there? Hello?"

"You serious?" I croaked. "YES! I have to go tell Alice, thanks Dad, love you!"

"Love you too, I'm so happy for you." He said before hanging up.

I walked back over to where Alice and Rose were arguing about whether to get all dressed chips or ketchup. Alice took one look at the smile on my face, dropped the bag of chips and jumped on me. "ITOLDYOUYOU'DGETIN!I'MSOHAPPY!OHMYGODWE'LLBEROOMMATES!ICAN'TWAIT!" (translated from Alice into English that's: I told you you'd get in! I'm so happy! Oh my god we'll be roommates! I can't wait!)

"What the hell just happened?" Rose laughed

"I got into UW," I said still smiling, "I guess I'll be living with you guys."

"OH BELLA! I'm so excited! When can we move into our new place?" She asked

"Um..oh wow…I can't believe this is actually happening. As soon as possible I guess."

"I'll drive down to Forks and help you move, and we'll get Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to help too, cause we'll need strong guys, although we'll probably have to pay them, Emmett and Jasper will accept food for help, but Edward might not, we might not be able to afford his holiness, and then we'll need to find you a job and…" Alice kept rambling off every random thought that crossed her mind.

"Alice! Lets just figure out when I'm moving, and then figure out the details. For tonight, lets celebrate! And for starters, I'm springing for both all dressed AND ketchup chips. Come on, let's go." I leaded the way to the cash registers.

When I called Jake to let him know I had been accepted, he tried to be happy for me but I could tell that he wasn't. He kept telling me he didn't want to lose me, and as bad as I felt for it, I still couldn't help but feel happy that I finally got in. After hanging up with him Rose decided that we needed to start the celebration instead of just waiting around for the guys.

Right in the middle of us dancing around and laughing to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" when we heard the door open and Emmett ran to join in on our dancing. We all started laughing and Jasper, who had walked in behind him just smiled and rolled his eyes. Jasper was taller than Emmett by a couple inches, but not nearly as built, with blonde hair that was a little on the shaggy side. The first time I met him I thought him and Rose were twins they looked so much alike. I saw that he was holding a Blockbuster bag in his hand.

"Ooooh what'd ya rent?" I asked, after Rose has turned off the music, embarrassed by Emmett. He just pouted at her and she kissed him.

"Well Emmett made me rent Mean Girls," Jasper shot him a glare after that, "but I also picked up Zoolander and Untraceable as other options."

"Hey, Mean Girls is a great movie, right girls?"

"Sorry, Em, it is a little hard to believe that YOU like that movie." I laughed. I couldn't believe he liked it.

"It's his favorite." Rose remarked while rolling her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, it has hot girls, hot girls in small outfits, and hot girls in small outfits fighting, I mean what more can I ask for?" Rose hit him after saying this. "Oh whatever Rose, you know I only have eyes for you. Anyway what was the whole dancing situation for. My little Rosie doesn't just do that for no reason."

"We're celebrating - and don't call me Rosie."

"Celebrating what?" Jasper asked.

Alice looked like the was about to explode at this point, she was bouncing up and down so much. "EmBellagotintoUWandshe'llbemovingheresoonandmeherandRosearegonnalivetogetherandit'sgonnabesomuchfunandwejustcan'twait!" (Em, Bella got into UW and she'll be moving here soon and me, her and Rose are gonna live together and it's gonna be so much fun and we just can't wait!)

Jasper looked confused, but somehow Emmett had caught every word of it because he was pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Liberty Bell? You're moving here, yes now I have even more entertainment, I'll be able to see you fall and hear you talk in your sleep anytime I'm bored!"

"Is that really all I'm good for?" He chuckled, shaking his head as he let me go.

Jasper came over to hug me next. "Congratulations Bella. Do you know when you'll be moving here?"

I was about to answer when I heard a velvety voice that I knew I'd heard before, although I didn't know where. "Who's moving here?" My head shot up to the doorway, Emmett and Jasper had forgotten to shut the door, and met the intense, green eyes off the ass that I had met the other day.

* * *

**Kinda short...review please, and constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Anyone want a peek into Edwards mind? Here you go. I forgot to note that this story is mainly going to be in Bellas POV, with some of Edward, but I doubt I'll do anyone else. Also, just for good measure, the ages and relationships are as follows. Alice, Bella, Rose and Edward are all 18, turning 19, just finishing their first year of University. Jasper and Emmett are a year older, 19, turning 20, finishing their second year. Alice Brandon and Bella Swan are best friends, Rosalie and Jasper Hale are brother and sister and Emmett and Edward Cullen are brothers.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, not even Edward...depressing**

Chapter Six

_EPOV_

I was currently sitting on the grass in a secluded spot on campus studying. I used to study in a coffee shop down the street from my apartment, but Jessica had found that out, I had to stop going there.

It was a nice day out, making it hard to concentrate on my studies but I tried my hardest. My thoughts started drifting to the weekend. I was supposed to go over to Rose and Alice's place for a movie night with them, Emmett, Jasper and Alice's friend from Forks. I didn't want to go at first, I figured they were trying to set me up with her friend, but apparently she has a boyfriend.

They all complain that since school started this year they've barely seen me. They claim that I'm always out with girls, but I haven't been able to date anyone since Jessica started borderline stalking me. It's kind of just turned me off of all women. I' not concentrated on school, I do have to if I want to become a doctor.

Just then I looked up and saw Jessica. Shit. She hadn't seen me yet, so I put my head down. Maybe if I didn't draw attention to myself then she wouldn't see me. I was so concentrated on avoiding her that I didn't see her until she 'tripped' over me. Typical Jessica, always trying to make herself into a victim so I can 'save' her. She'll probably even fake a broken ankle or something.

"Watch where you're going." I sneered at her, without looking up. I'm usually nice to her but I just didn't have the patience anymore. If it got any worse I might have to get a restraining order. I didn't know how the girl had any dignity left.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" She sounded sad. Different. Probably in shock that I was so rude to her but I wasn't about to let her make me feel bad for it.

"Yeah, you should be." Maybe if I was rude to her she'd leave me alone. Why hadn't I thought of doing this before?

"You don't have to be such an ass about it." What? Well this was new, I'm surprised she wasn't faking tears by now. I saw a sudden flash of brown and looked up. This wasn't Jessica at all. I was just overly rude to a perfect stranger! Well now I do feel like an ass. I got up and grabbed her arm before she got away. I needed to apologize, I felt horrible.

"Hey, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She was beautiful. She was short, slim, with long mahogany hair waving down her back, and large pools of brown eyes that I could stare in to forever. In fact that's what we were doing, just staring at each other. I realized that I felt some kind of spark where my hand was holding her arm. Could she feel it too?

Suddenly she brushed my arm off of her and turned to walk away. "Whatever."

I grabbed her again, the spark still there. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be an ass I just -"

"BABY!" I had been spotted. Jessica was on her way over. Her shrill voice pierced my ears and make me shudder and close my eyes.

"Shit" I let go of the girls arm now and opened my eyes. "I really am sorry." I'm also sorry about whatever Jessica will say to you when she sees us talking together. I never even went out on one date with the girl.

"Whatever, it's fine." She then turned and walked away, right past Jessica who I saw gave her a death glare. After that she turned it on to me.

"Who was that?" Her blue eyes blazing into me.

I rolled my eyes. "Does it really matter Jessica?"

"YES! God Eddie, I'm in love with you, and I can't have you going around talking to random trash like that when you're mine!"

That was enough, I felt terrible for being rude to a stranger, but I was just gonna lay all my frustration out on Jessica, I couldn't stand this anymore. Maybe being rude would work. We were about to find out. "First of all, it's _Edward, _NOT Eddie. Second, I have never even given you more than a second glance, let alone gone on a date with you so I don't know where you get this impression that I'm yours. And third, I am really sick and tired of you following me around. When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that I want nothing to do with you. NOTHING!"

She had tears in her eyes, and I felt bad, but really nothing else was working. She opened her mouth to say something, but I grabbed my books and walked home. Maybe I'd go to the gym and blow off some of this steam.

Emmett and Jasper had teased me endlessly about the Jessica situation before hand, but when I told them about what happened on Tuesday they laughed their asses off and high fived me.

* * *

It was now Friday and I was trying to back out of movie night. I was still suspicious that they were trying to set me up. You could never tell with Rose, and the few times I met Alice I figured out that she was even worse. Emmett threatened to kick my ass if I didn't come. This Bella girl had a boyfriend and was in his words, awesome. I told them I'd meet them there, I had some studying to do before had. I hated leaving projects until the last minute and I needed to get a start on one of them before the information leaves my mind all together. They said they'd stop by Blockbuster, and pick up some movies and meet me there, but that I better be there.

When I got to their building someone was coming out, so I didn't need to buzz up and when I walked closer to their apartment I realized that their door was left open. I could hear Emmetts booming voice. He was saying something about someone falling and talking in there sleep. I then heard some laughing and a soft voice, although I couldn't make out what it said. When I walked in I saw Jasper hugging a girl, his back to me saying "Congratulations Bella. Do you know when you'll be moving here?" What, I thought Alice's friend was just visiting.

"Who's moving here?"

"Oohhh Eddie, good you can finally meet Bella. Bella this is Edward, Emmett's brother, Edward this is my best friend Bella." Alice looked too excited. This couldn't be good. I then took a look at the girl that had been just hugging Jasper. Her small, slender form, luscious mahogany locks, pools of deep brown eyes, wide open in surprise.

Oh god. This was the girl from campus the other day. Her cheeks were flushed. She must remember me. At least I'll get another chance to apologize to her. I stuck my hand out to shake hers and she stepped forward, tripping again, this time over nothing at all.

I swept in a caught her before she could hit the ground this time. "Falling again I see." I chuckled as I let her go.

"What, are you gonna bite my head off again?" I winced, I guess she was still offended.

"Are we missing something here?" Jasper asked for everybody. They all looked on at us, confused.

"Edward here is the ass from the campus I tripped over the other day." They all seemed to understand immediately, she must have told them what happened. I had conveniently left that part out when I told Emmett and Jasper, I was already embarrassed because I felt like such an ass.

They all looked at me for an explanation. "Well I already tried telling you that I thought you were something else. I had seen Jessica that day, and you all know that she's borderline stalking me and will do anything to get my attention, so I thought she was fake tripping over me. I decided not to even bother looking, because I hadn't seen anyone else in the area, and I didn't want to give Jessica the satisfaction, but when Bella here called me an ass I realized it couldn't be Jessica, because she wouldn't do that and I tried to apologize." I looked right at Bella then. "I really did think you were someone else, I'm not usually that rude, but you have no idea how psycho that girl is."

She blushed, and looked down. "I do, Rose has told me the stories. I really did just think you were an ass. Sorry."

"No harm, no foul. Now we can have a real introduction. Edward Cullen. Nice to finally meet you. Is it you I heard that's moving here." God, I hope so, you are so beautiful, I just want to get to know you. What am I thinking I didn't even know this girl.

"Isabella Swan, but Bella, please. And yes, I just got my transfer request accepted and will be going to UW next year."

"Time for the movies!" Emmett announced. "Mean Girls first!" I rolled my eyes. How many times can he watch this movie, I swear he rents it every time he goes to Blockbuster. He put the movie in and him and Rosalie settled into the loveseat, cuddling while Alice and Jasper sat on the left side of the couch. He was so in love with her, but he wouldn't admit it, even though I could tell she liked him too. I think she got sick of waiting around though, because last I heard she's dating some new guy named Tyler. Jasper hates him. I settled in on the right side of the couch, next to the armrest, while Bella looked like she was going for the floor, when Alice stopped her.

"Bella, what are you doing? There's plenty of room on the couch. Edward, move over just a bit." I did as she said. In reality there wasn't that much more room on the couch, but I'm not gonna complain sitting this close to such a pretty girl.

As the movie started she leaned into me and whispered, "Is this really Emmett's favorite movie?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I think he's rented it about 20 times. I think he actually likes it too, and for more than just the hot girls. He's kind of one for chick flicks."

She smiled then. I have never seen a more beautiful smile in my life. "He really is a big softy isn't he?"

"Yeah. Do you like this movie any?" I hoped not, if she didn't maybe we could just talk through it. I had been forced to watch it so many times with Emmett that I bet I could do a play by play.

"Yeah, but I've seen it a lot so it's not like I need to watch it again." We talked through the entire movie. Emmett sent some shushes are way a couple times but that was basically it. I learnt a lot about her. She did have a boyfriend, Jacob - I was almost hoping she didn't, weird before I had been hoping she did, I wonder what changed. Her dad was the police chief of Forks, and her mom and her new husband Phil lived in Florida. She had been best friends with Alice for 4 years now, and that was it for close friends throughout school. She was allergic to penicillin, her favorite book was Wuthering Heights, she wanted to major in English, she loved comedy and love movies, but hated horror, she would listen to almost anything music wise, besides country and most rap. She also had a slight fear of clowns, and was as she put it 'so clumsy she was almost disabled'. Bella was very easy to talk to, and we had a lot of things in common. The hour and a half of mean girls had flown by and I didn't even realize it until Zoolander was starting.

"Oooh I love this movie!" Bella exclaimed. It was so cute, she was wiggling around in her seat, trying to get in a more comfortable position to watch the movie, but was also getting a lot closer to me. I could smell her strawberry shampoo, it was mouth watering. She knocked my knee with hers and looked up to apologize and stopped. We just stared into each others eyes, hers were so deep. I looked down at her lips, they were so full and plump, so kissable. She bit down on one and blushed, her eyes looking down. God she was tempting, if I just leaned down I could kiss her. It was so dark in here nobody would even notice…

"Hey, you know Em, Derek Zoolander kinda reminds of you?" Jasper chuckled, pulling us out of our trance.

"Thanks, Jazz! So you think I have the looks to be a male model?" Emmett beamed.

"No, just the mental capacity."

"Oh fuck off. Who wants popcorn?" Emmett jumped up flicking on the light. He paused the movie and went to the kitchen to make popcorn. He made 3 bowls, and turned the movie back on. I had one of the bowls in my lap, for me and Bella to share, and every time our hands brushed each other in the bowl I could fell the electricity flowing off of it. It was like the spark I felt when I grabbed her arm on campus, only more intense. I would sometimes catch her glancing at me from the corner of her eye and they'd shoot back to the screen as she blushed. I didn't even notice that the movie had ended until Jasper got up to put Untraceable in.

Bella yawned then, although it looked fake, and got up, saying she was going to bed, while Alice was yanking her back down. "Bella, your bed is this couch, and I know that was a fake yawn, you just don't want to watch a scary movie," Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Alice wasn't done. "You've been afraid of scary movies your entire life, you gotta get over it, besides I've seen this, and it's not even scary, just a little suspenseful."

Bella sighed in defeat and the movie started. Halfway through it, she had her hands covering her face and was saying things like "Not scary my ass, Brandon." She sneaked a peek at the screen once and screamed and my arm instinctively went around her trying to soothe her. I was about to remove it when she got even more scared and molded into my side, fitting there perfectly. Before long I looked down to see her sleeping soundly.

"Alright, Liberty Bells asleep, I wonder what she'll say this time." Emmett whispered when he saw Bella sleeping. They were all laughing. I felt bad, I didn't want her to be embarrassed so I gently shook her awake without anyone noticing.

When her eyes fluttered open I leaned down and whispered "I didn't want them to make fun of you if you talked in your sleep."

She smiled warmly at me "Thanks, Edward. You're really not as ass like I thought."

I chuckled. "Well I'm glad I got a chance to change your opinion of me." All too soon the movie ended and the girls all yawned, signaling it was time for us guys to leave, so they could sleep. We all said goodbye at the door, and when I hugged Bella, I held her for a little longer than I should have. "Sleep well." I whispered, my lips at her ear.

"You too, try not to have any nightmares." I could feel her breath and her smile on my neck and it just about made me melt. I walked out the door, knowing this Bella girl could very well change my life, but I had no idea why.

* * *

**Review please, as always anything is welcome. Thanks to everyone who as reviewed so far. And to disgruntledfemale - I like cliche too. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still wishing..**

Chapter Seven

We decided to give it a month until I moved to Seattle. The main factor in that being that Larry, Alice and Rose's landlord could only hold that three bedroom apartment for us for one more month. Alice, Rose and Emmett would come up for a weekend, visit Alice's parents, and then we would drive all my stuff up in my car and Emmett's Jeep.

Of course, this just had to be the slowest month of my life. It didn't help of course that every night I ended up dreaming of Edward. I didn't understand it, I had only met him once! And yet, every night there he was. Nothing even happened in these dreams, I just saw his face. His intense green eyes that haunted me, his messy bronze hair, his crooked smile that made me weak at the knees. God, I wish it would stop! I have a boyfriend for crying out loud!

Jake had been pulling out all the stops trying to get me to change my mind about moving. After trying to talk me out of it, being an ass and saying it wouldn't work out for me there so I might as well not even move, he had become impossibly sweet, almost unbearably so, it just wasn't Jake. For my last day here, we spent the entire day together, just the two of us. We hung out on First Beach for most of the day, just talking, he had taken me out for a nice dinner, and then we went back to his house. His idea of a 'surprise' and a nice goodbye, was to have sex, even after me telling him countless times that I would tell him when I was ready. Which I wasn't. He didn't understand that.

"Bella, it's been almost a year! How can you not be ready yet?" He said when I turned him down for the hundredth time. Really, he had been trying since 3 months in.

"Jake, I told you, I want it to be special."

"What can be more special than this, it's the perfect way to say goodbye."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you when I'm ready. Which I'm not. I have to go, you're coming over in the morning to see me off right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, night, Bells."

"Night, Jake." I said kissing him.

* * *

Actually leaving was harder than I expected. After loading most of my stuff into Emmett's Jeep and the rest of my stuff into my car it was time to say goodbye. Emmett had assured Charlie that between him, Jasper and Edward, no harm could come to me. He said it would be like having 3 older brothers._I don't think people think about their brothers the way I think about Edward. _I was still dreaming of him, but now in my dreams we spoke. Well he spoke. And only my name. It was strange.

After a tearful, and lengthy goodbye with Charlie and Jake, we hit the road. I was finally leaving the small rainy town of Forks behind me. I was terrified, but more excited than I ever had been in my life. Things were too safe in Forks. I needed some excitement in my life.

When we got to the building Edward and Jasper were waiting out front for us to help us move our stuff into the new place.

"So, this is all your stuff? You are really not like Alice." Jasper asked as he surveyed the amount of boxes.

"You're just figuring that out now?"

"Hey, I am not that bad you guys!" Alice whined, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alice, you needed a U-Haul just for your wardrobe." I commented.

"What?!" Edwards eyes were bugging out of his head, clearly he hadn't helped Alice move.

"It was not just my wardrobe. Maybe half of it was, and then another quarter of it being shoes, but the rest of it was other stuff too. Besides, it was only one of those small U-Hauls." She was pouting by this point.

"It's okay, you have an addiction, don't worry, it's not a big deal." She really did have a shopping addiction, although she hated when I pointed it out.

"Just because I have better fashion sense than you, Bella. But don't worry, now that we live together we can go shopping all the time and you'll dress better." She beamed, as I groaned. She knew how much I hate shopping.

"What's wrong with how she dresses? It looks good." What? Edward just said I looked good? I felt my cheeks burning up as I looked at the ground.

"Okay, okay lets get the show on the road." Emmett interrupted. It only took a 3 trips for all of us to get my stuff into our new place. I was surprised that Alice and Rose's stuff, and all of the furniture, was already up here. I began to look around the place as I waited for the guys to bring up my bed. When you walked in there was a door to your left that went to a storage area. If you went straight you went right into the living room, which was huge! Right off of the living room to the left there was a door that lead to Rose's bedroom. She got her own bathroom in there as well. There was a wall around the right side of the living room and behind it was the other bathroom. The toilet had another separate room right outside of the main bathroom. It was right next to Alice's bedroom, which naturally had the biggest closet. The kitchen was beside Alic'es bedroom through an opening in the living room, the dining area right outside, a little to the left of the opening. My room was on the other side of the kitchen, right next to the small balcony that opened up to the living room. It was perfect! (**A/N:link on profile, a little hard to explain but basically I switched around bedroom 2 with the kitchen, the balcony would be smaller, and the kitchen would be more open.**)

After the boys left we started unpacking. I knew it wouldn't take me long, but it could take Alice weeks with all her clothes!

That first week was busy for everyone. Alice and Rose were busy with unpacking and work. I was unpacking also, job hunting and trying to learn my way around campus now so I wouldn't be completely lost come September. The boys all had finals this week, so they were unavailable. We had decided on Friday night we would all get together and celebrate them being finished this school year, and us girls moving in. Hopefully we'd be all moved in my then. Edward had offered to show me some spots he thought I would like around campus after his last final on Friday.

I woke up Friday morning, came out of my room and saw a completely different living room. It actually looked lived in, the last boxes all gone, pictures up on the walls, everything where it was supposed to be. Alice came out of the kitchen, yawning.

"What do you think?" She smiled.

"Alice, when did you - did you even sleep last night?!" She looked exhausted, but she even made exhausted look gorgeous.

"No, I'm going to do that now. What are you up to today?"

"I'm meeting up with Edward and he's showing me some spots around campus."

"Oh, right! Can I pick out what you wear? Please, Bella!" She knew I hated playing Bella Barbie with her.

She was giving me the puppy dog face she knew I couldn't refuse, so I looked away and crossed my arms. "No." I was trying to be stern.

I guess she was too tired to argue. "Fine, but be home by 4, Rose gets off at 3:30 and we're all getting ready together. And I am picking out what you wear tonight. And doing your hair and makeup." She said this was a glare, I knew there was no way of getting out of it.

"Okay, but 4? The guys aren't even coming over until 7. Do we really need 3 hours to get ready?"

"Perfection takes time. Besides, don't you want to look good?"

"For what?" Her eyes were mischievous, she had something up her sleeves, damn pixie.

"For Edward. It's obvious you like him."

"I have a boyfriend, remember Jake? Edward's my friend, that's all. I know _you_ want to look good though. Now that you and Tyler are finished, you can go after Jasper." She dumped Tyler last week, saying something along the lines of 'arrogant, annoying asshole.'

This got her off my back. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm exhausted. See you at 4, Bella. Don't be late!" She went into her room and shut the door.

I ate and got ready to meet Edward on campus, but still had about an hour to kill so I decided to call Jake. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Babe, what are you up to."

"Oh not too much. I'm about to go meet up with Edward on campus and he's gonna show me some stuff I've missed on my own."

There was silence on the other line.

"Hello? Jake, you still there?"

"Who's _Edward?_" He sneered the name.

"My friend, and Emmett's brother. Why?"

"Oh, what's his girlfriend's name?"

"I don't think he has a girlfriend. Why would that matter to you anyways."

"No reason, just wanted to know the name of the guy that's trying to steal MY girlfriend."

Oh god. I rolled my eyes. "He's not trying to steal me as you so blatantly put it. we're just friends, that's all."

"Bells, I don't think I want you hanging around guys that don't have girlfriends."

What the hell, he was trying to control me? "He's my friend, Jake, and he will be my friend no matter if you want him to be or not. End of story."

"Whatever." Now he was pissed, he had no right to be pissed off! "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Dial tone. What a jerk! I decided to walk to the campus to blow off my steam.

We decided to meet where we first met, where I tripped over him and he turned in to the worlds biggest ass. When I got there he was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He may be lean, but that boy is definitely muscular. His bronze hair was gleaming in the sun, and when he saw me, he flashed me his million dollar crooked smile. He made my heart skip a beat just by looking at him, it was crazy!

"You ready?" He asked as I walked up to him.

"I guess so." I was still a little frustrated about the whole Jacob thing. My walk had taken my mind off of it for a while, but the minute I see Edward and realize how gorgeous he is, I start feeling bad and thinking about Jake.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He looked concerned.

"Nothing huge," I sighed, "Jake's just being an ass. I told him how you were showing me around campus and he started going off about how he didn't want me hanging out with guys that don't have girlfriends."

"And why does he think I don't have a girlfriend?"

I really thought he didn't have one. She was never mentioned, Alice and Rose had told me he was single, so naturally I just assumed. Now I felt terrible. "Oh…sorry, I just assumed. Why wouldn't you have a girlfriend though, I mean you're gorgeous and…" I stopped talking, and turned bright red when I realized what I had said.

"Relax, I was joking. But at least I got you to say that you think I'm gorgeous." I wanted to while his cocky grin off his face. But it was too beautiful.

"You're an ass. And I really didn't mean that. I was just being nice. Are we gonna start this tour or what?" I asked turned around and starting to walk away. I realized that didn't do me to much good because Edward had grabbed my arm and that combined with me walking away made me crash backwards right into his chest. I could feel him shaking with laughter against me. "What is so god damned funny?"

"You. You're adorable when you're angry."

I glared at him. "Don't push it. You're still skating on thin ice with me from the first day we met."

"Hey! I thought you forgave me for that."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, now lets go. Alice has got me on a leash, I gotta be home by 4 'and not a second later!'" I imitated her authorities voice, making him chuckle more as we started leading the way.

Edward was fairly impressed with what I had found on my own. Apparently he had nothing left on campus to show me, so he started showing me stuff around campus. The best clubs, the best pizzeria, the best coffee house. We were on our way back to campus when I looked at the time. It was 3:50, and our apartment was a 20 minute walk away. Alice was going to kill me!

"Edward, I gotta start walking back or I'll be late and I can't suffer the wrath of a scorned pixie."

"You walked? I can drive you back, it'll get you there faster."

"Are you sure? You came from the opposite direction."

"Yeah, it's not a problem, it's only a few minutes out of the way. Plus I love driving." He flashed me that grin again. The one that was gonna drive me insane.

He started leading me over to his car when I realized I didn't know what he drove. He pressed the unlock button on his eyes and the lights on a shiny, silver Volvo flashed at me. Not as flashy as Rose's BMW, but definitely a step us from my Ford Focus. He started walking toward the passenger side and opened up the door, signaling for me to get in.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Chivalry? I like it, nice touch, Cullen."

He chuckled and ran over to the drivers side, sliding in and starting the car. "So, are you excited for tonight?"

"No, Alice has taken it upon herself to use me as a life sized Barbie. I don't know why she doesn't use Rose, she looks more like Barbie than I do." I grumbled, not as upset at I seemed because of my current company.

"Maybe Alice just loves you more." He shrugged. "We'll probably end up at Vinyl, that club I showed you near campus, you don't have to be 21 to get in, just to drink, although we'll probably drink before hand."

I gulped. I didn't drink often. And by that I mean I had been drunk once. "How do you guys get liquor?"

"Emmett has a fake, not that he needs it. He's been buying alcohol since he was 16 and has never been id'ed. I think they're just scared he's gonna kick their ass if they turn him down."

I laughed, pictured Emmett intimidating a sales clerk at a liquor store. "I see, well tonight should be interesting then…to say the least."

"To say the very least." He mused. He looked at me then and I realized we were stopped outside of my apartment. I checked my watch and it was only 4:02.

"Thanks, Edward. You may see me later if Alice doesn't bludgeon me for being 2 minutes late, but you probably saved me from a lot of suffering." I turned away from him and went to open the car door.

"Wait." I turned back towards him then. He leaned over towards me. I subconsciously parted my lips and let my eyelids droop down. _Oh shit, he's gonna kiss me. What do I do? Shit, shit, shit. _His lips were inches from mine and I could feel his hot breath blowing over my face when I heard the car door opening. I turned my head slightly to see that he had opened it for me. "I'll see you later, Bella."

I got out of the car then, my legs wobbly, trying not to stumble, and gave him a small wave as he drove off. _Tonight should be very interesting._

* * *

**I think this is my longest chapter so far, hope you liked it**  
**Review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: It makes me depressed that I have to admit before every chapter that I don't own Twilight :(**

Chapter Eight

Alice was standing by the door waiting.

"You're late."

"Alice, it was two minutes!"

"Every second counts, Bella! Unfortunately, I don't have time to argue with you. Go take a shower. And be quick about it!"

I showered quickly, using my favorite strawberry shampoo. While I was in the shower my thoughts drifted to Edward. I don't know why he was on my mind so much, I barely even knew him. But there was something about him, I just felt connected to him. I wondered if he felt the same way. Of course not, he's a great guy, funny, gorgeous, charming, everything a girl could want. He could have any girl he wanted, and out of that he would not choose me, a plain Jane. I turned off the shower, sighing.

When I walked into my room I saw clothes laid out everywhere, hair products that did god knows what, and millions of different makeup products. It looked like torture devices to me.

"What the hell is all that."

"This is what were going to use to make you even more beautiful!" Alice beamed at me. I'm sure the look on my face portrayed just how terrified I was.

"Bella, you look like we're about to kill you!" Rose laughed.

"Oh, Alice tries." I mumbled. "Let's just get this over with.

Three hours, 10 outfits, a million different hair and makeup products and one apology phone call from Jake later and we were all ready and waiting for the guys. Alice had listened to my input and kept it light on the makeup, and let my hair wave naturally down my back, only making it a little more curly then it usually is.

It was going to be a warm night out tonight, so Alice had us dress for the weather. Rose was wearing a shirt that ended right below her boobs saying "Punk Rock" and had a skull with crossbones on it, with ¾ sleeves that had one shoulder missing, with white shorts and black stilettos. It would have looked slutty on anyone else, but Rose pulled it off. She wore her hair down and curly. Alice wore a cute, but short, halter yellow dress, with black pumps. Her short, black hair was expertly styled. I was forced into a blue halter top, that had a silver buckle on the left side, where the strap connected to the shirt. The back was very low, starting just a couple inches above my butt. I was also wearing black skinny jeans and silver flats (I had to argue Alice down from heels). When I looked in the mirror, it didn't even look like me, I was pretty. Not as pretty as Alice and Rose, but definitely not plain anymore.

The guys were a little late, but the sight of Jasper was enough so that Alice didn't flip out at them. I don't know why they just didn't admit to each other that they liked each other, it was so obvious. As always, Edward looked gorgeous. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark green silk shirt that hinted at a very muscular chest and brought our his eyes. It was casual, but of course he made it look anything but.

"So where are we off to tonight, Alice?" Jasper asked, staring at nothing but her.

"I thought we'd go to Vinyl, they play the best music!" She beamed. "But first, we are going to play some games." I groaned. Alice's idea of games always ended up with me embarrassing myself. "Why don't we start with I've Never. (**A/N: I know, totally cliché, but this game is so fun)** But lets take little drinks at a time, we don't want to get too drunk, too fast."

We all sat around in a circle with a beer in front of us. Edward was to my right and Alice to my left. Jasper was on her other side, then Rose and Emmett.

"Who's starting?" Rose looked at us all quizzically.

"ME! I want to start!" Emmett seemed as excited as Alice when she shopped. Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I've never had boobs." He smiled.

"Hey! Those kind of things are against the rules, Em!"

"Well, Alice, you didn't specify the rules until now, so it wouldn't be against the rules, would it."

"Fine, whatever." Her, Rose and I all took a drink of our beers.

It was Rose's turn next. "I've never broken a bone." Emmett, Jasper and I drank.

Jasper had to think about his. He looked right at Emmett and said "I've never been arrested."

"That was a total misunderstanding!"

"Drink up, Em."

The game went on in this fashion until we were all more than just a little tipsy. We had moved onto shots and it was Alice's turn. "I've never spent a major holiday in the ER." I blushed and took a shot. Of course I was the only one.

"I've never had sex." I blurted out without thinking. I blushed madly and everyone but me and Edward took a shot. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing that he was looking at me the same way. How could he not have had sex? It just seemed wrong.

"I've never been in love." He said, while still looking at me. It was almost like he was staring just to see if I would take a shot. Rose and Emmett did then, staring at each other. If you blinked, you would have missed Alice and Jasper both glance at each other and take a quick one. I didn't take one.

"Oh no, we're almost out of alcohol." Emmett whined.

"It's okay. We should play truth or dare now. It's only 8." I think this was Alice's plan. Get us all drunk enough that we would blurt out the truth and be more accepting to dares.

"Okay, Edward, truth or dare." Jasper asked.

"Dare."

Alice leaned over and whispered quickly in his ear, and giggled. "Okay, I dare you to sit only in your boxers until we leave for the club."

He blushed a little bit, before saying okay and standing up. He took off his shirt, exposing his very muscular chest, six pack and v lines that disappeared into his jeans. He then undid his jeans and pushed then down. He was wearing silky black boxers and his leg muscles were to die for. My mouth dropped open at the sight of him like this. I had seen Jake in just boxers before, but Edward was something else.

"Catching flies, Bella?" Alice asked. Edward looked down to see me staring at him, mouth open. I quickly shut my mouth, and turned to glare at Alice. It was obvious now why she wanted Jasper to dare Edward this. She was so convinced that I liked Edward that she wanted to see if my reaction would show it. But I didn't like him, he was just sexy, I couldn't deny that.

"No, I ummm, I just didn't think he would actually do it." I stammered. I'm sure I was bright red by now, but I really didn't care. The things alcohol would do to you.

Edward leaned over to whisper to me. "Don't worry, if I saw you like this, I would definitely be 'catching flies'." My eyes shot open at this. I couldn't even look at him, let alone say anything. He couldn't mean that, it had to be because he's drunk. "Emmett, truth or dare."

"Dare." He rolled his eyes at Edward.

"I dare you to take a body shot…"

"Easy." He said looking at Rose.

"Off of Jasper." This is gonna be good.

"Ew, Edward you have got to be kidding me. I'm not letting him anywhere near me with his mouth."

"Nope, a dares a dare Jasper, he had to do it."

"Fine." They both said, glaring at Edward.

"I can put the salt anywhere, right."

"I guess so," Edward started, "but you still have to take the lime out of his mouth."

They shuddered. "Lets just do this really fast. Give me your hand Jasper." He then licked, Jaspers hand, sprinkled salt on it, and poured a shot of tequila. Jasper put a lime slice between his lips. Emmett licked Jaspers hand, downed the shot and grabbed the lime from his mouth with his own. It was probably the fastest, and most awkward body shot I had every seen before.

"That was gross. Anyways, Alice, truth or dare."

"Dare, of course."

He thought for a moment. "I dare you to go two weeks without shopping."

Her eyes bugged open. "That's impossible, Emmett, you know that."

"Hey, look what I just had to do, if I can take a lime from Jaspers mouth, you can easily do this."

"Please! That wasn't even hard. Please, Em, I'll do anything else, I'm begging you!"

"It's either that, or I get to pick an outfit for you to wear, and you have to wear it, standing on the busiest street during rush hour, holding a sign that says 'Emmett Cullen is the greatest person to ever walk this planet'."

"Deal." She sighed. Alice really would have gone through withdrawl without shopping for two weeks. Emmett was smirking, I could see the wheels in his head turning at the outfit he would make Alice wear. "Bella, truth or dare." She was smiling innocently.

I wasn't gonna fall for this. If I said truth, she was gonna ask what I felt for Edward. To be honest, I didn't know what I felt for him, but I couldn't lie. I was the worst liar on the earth. Anything she had to dare me had to be better than embarrassing myself like that. "Dare."

"I dare you to dance to at least 10 songs tonight." Except that.

"Alice, I can't dance, I can't even walk without falling on my face, how do you expect me to dance. Especially after drinking!"

"Don't worry you won't be dancing alone. Edward wouldn't let you fall." Oh god this was even worse.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He was grinning stupidly. I looked over at him again, this was my second time looking at him since he had taken his clothes off. I didn't want to look at him, because I was afraid I would never be able to take my eyes away and do something I would regret. At least I think I would regret it. My eyes raked his body over, going down his chest, to his abs, and then a little more south, where it looked like he was having a little problem. Okay it was a big problem. He wasn't trying to hide it either, he was just staring at me.

"Oh it looks like little Eddies excited to dance with Bella!" Emmett teased as everyone else in the room became aware of what I just noticed. I think I had now invented a new shade of red as I looked away at the floor.

It didn't even phase him that everyone was laughing at this. "Hell yeah I am." Okay, NOW I had invented a new shade of red.

"Okay, my turn!" I was trying to turn the topic away from Edward apparent excitement to dance with me. "Rose, truth or dare."

"I'm feeling honest tonight, so we'll go with truth."

I needed something that would embarrass her, maybe that way I wouldn't feel like such an idiot. "Where is the weirdest place you and Emmett have had sex?"

She blushed a little at this and I knew I had found gold. She mumbled something incoherent and glanced at Emmett, who was looking at the floor.

"What, Rose I couldn't hear you." Alice said. She always enjoyed other peoples embarrassment.

"I said, Edward piano at their parents house!" She yelled.

Edward had still been staring at me until now. "WHAT! What the hell, you guys, the one place in the entire world I asked you never to do that on and you did it!"

"Sorry, bro it just happened one day and Rose was looking so sexy and - "

"I don't want to hear details, please." He glared at them. "You are so polishing every inch of it."

"'Kay, I'm actually really sorry man."

"Whatever."

"Back to the game! It's my turn now, and I guess Jaspers. Truth or dare, big brother."

"Well since Emmett's dare pretty much counted as my own, I pick truth."

Rose smiled, looked at me and winked. "What do you really feel for Alice?"

"I love her." He blurted out. His hand flew to his mouth as he realized what he said and Alice's eyes flew open again.

"What?!"

"Shit, I didn't mean to say that. I mean….oh God." He thought for a minute and then looked determined. "Fuck it, I guess it's out now, might as well come clean. I'm in love with you Alice, from the minute I saw you, I just knew."

I knew it! Alice looked shocked, which, believe me, was hard to do. She had to tell him how she really felt now. She may not have ever admitted it, but I knew she loved him too.

Finally she came out of her stupor, and smiled. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

They just stared at each other, the moment seemed to private to watch, and I think that everyone else realized that too as Emmett announced the game to be over and everyone but Alice and Jasper got up to do anything else, so they could have their moment.

"There's still some tequila left. Anyone want some?" Emmett asked. Edward poured the rest of it into shot glasses and passed me two.

"Edward Cullen, are you trying to get me drunk?" I smirked at him.

He shrugged and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Maybe." He then nipped my earlobe. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped at that moment. Either that or the only place it was pumping blood to was my cheeks.

I downed the two tequila shots, grimaced as they burned my throat and decided we needed to leave. Now. I walked over to where Alice and Jasper still were, kissing softly. "Okay lovebirds, lets get this party started!"

Once Edward had - unfortunately - put his clothes back on, we hit the bar. _Let the fun begin._

* * *

**A/N I liked this chapter, so I'm hoping it will get more reviews...hint hint**


End file.
